Kodaiaku's Story
by ShinigamiNinjaAlchemist
Summary: A story of a young NinjaShinigami who is on a quest for power and to unlock his 12,000 year old past.Rated M for Intense Battles. A few OCs w/ Pairings of OCTemari & OCTenten. Chap2 up ASAP...if possible...


**Kodaiaku's Story**

**A story of Good, Evil, Life, Death, Tigers, Humans, Dragons, and everything in between.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, FMA, or any other anime in this storie! Also, this storie doesn't have much Kyuubi ta begin with, mainly his brother, the Shichibi**

**This is the story, the beginning and end of, KODAIAKU YAMANAKI!!**

**You say you want to hear a story from me, the Death God King, ruler of the Death Realm? Well then, shut up and listen! This is the story of the most powerful life form I myself know of. Now, his story began 12,000 years ago...more or less. But that is another story…well, same story, but completely different part…This, is Kodaiaku's Story!!**

**To begin this story, we meet a young 12-year-old student from the Sunagakure Ninja Academy. He has brown eyes, furry pointed red/brown ears, wears black pants, a dark red shirt with a black jacket over it. His left eye has a deep diagonal cut on it. To make this kid seem even weirder to everyone, he has the Shichibi ****Feretto****, or the Seven Tailed Demon Ferret sealed deep inside of him. No one has seen his face, or remembers seeing it that still lives, for he has worn a black mask over his face ever since he was 4. His hair is dark brown and spiky. He had trained and taught himself the way of the katana at age 6, and since worn a black katana on his back at all times. His name is known throughout Suna, because his father was the First Kazekage, and because he's the last of his entire clan. This strange boy's name is Yamanaki, Kodaiaku. This boy can remember that his soul has been around for at least 12,000 years. Although Kodaiaku can remember that much, past 10,000 years, he can't remember anything of his past. Though, every now and again he gets parts of his far past in dreams and by training for an incredibly long and intense sessions.**

**Damn, I woke up earlier than usual today…."Kodaiaku said tiredly as he looked out the window. He judged it to be around 2:20 A.M. Kodaiaku got out of bed, and thought about the dream he had just had…it was about his past life…and he was lying in a mountain forest somewhere, horribly wounded, left alone and barely alive. That's where the dream ended; although he wished it could have been more. The reason why Kodaiaku woke up at 3 – 4:00 A.M. so early was because he wanted to train. And, the reason Kodaiaku wanted to train was because at the age of 5, his clan was wiped out in the 3****rd**** Great Ninja War. When Kodaiaku trained, he would train in first Ninjutsu, then Taijutsu, then usually Kekki-Genki and swordsmanship. **

**After his early morning training, he had to attend the academy every day, except for 4 extremely hot months, in the mid of year. When he was finally done with all of that, his soul could leave his body, and he'd go up to the Soul Society for any work he had there. You see, Kodaiaku was also a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper. He was the 5****th**** Seat of the 8****th**** Squad, under Captain Shunsui Kyouraku. Captain Kyouraku is one of the most powerful and skilled Captains, though he does not often show it. He is also one of the few Shinigami who's Zampakto splits into two scimitar-like blades for Shikai, instead of just one. Captain Kyouraku was one of the first Captains of the Gotei 13, along with Jyuushiro Ukitake, who were both trained by Captain Commander Yamamato-Genryuusai Shigekuni, of the 1st Division.**** And as his soul was around 12,000 years old, it also had an older appearance than his physical body… around 24 years old to be precise. By the time he had spent a year or two as the 5****th**** Seat of Squad 8, and had shown his power, he had some gathered some great and powerful friends, mostly composing of the 11****th**** Squad. ****Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa are old rivals and friends of his, and now that Kodaiaku has gained more power, and had learned more Kido, they have become greater friends yet. To annoy Kodaiaku during battle, Ikkaku and Yumichika call him Kody****. Of course this didn't stop him from winning nearly every fight. Untill Ikkaku went Bankai…but I ramble. The point is, that after his loss to Ikkaku's Bankai, he was always being called Kody**** in Soul Society, and the name just stuck to him. **

**"Well, I better begin…" Kodaiaku**** said to no one.**

**_"All right then, Kodaiaku-san"_**** said another voice, coming from nowhere.**

**"That means I'll have to seal you again."said Kodaiaku**

**_"Fine, but you know that I'll get out eventully, I always do!"_**** the voice shouted back.**

**"Whatever you want to think…"Kodaiaku stated with a not caring voice."DEMON SEAL 13!" Kodaiaku**** sighed afterwards. He then opened his 3****rd**** story bedroom window, and jumped out to his personal training grounds. Kodaiaku then made 10 light sand clones (a sand clone with light poured into it, making it 4x as powerful and durable) and started having a Ninjutsu fight with it, followed by Taijutsu. After defeating the light sand clones, he did something very unusual for his morning training sessions. He made 8 dozen (96) light sand clones, and then his soul left his body, and transformed into his Shinigami form. His Zampakto in a long dark red S-curved sheathe on his back, a red and black hilt sticking from the end. Kodaiaku pulled the hilt up, in a curved manor, and pulled out a long, black, S-curved Zampakto with a flat, yet strong, black crystal for a guard. He charged forward, slashing, slicing, and stabbing all the clones down. He sheathed his Zampakto, and went back into his body, becoming his ninja form once again. Looking at the sky, Kodaiaku judged it to be 3:30, so he decided to train with his Kekki-Genki. **

**Being a Yamanaki, he had three Kekki-Genki, two more than the average strong clan. The Yamanaki Kekki-Genki were light manipulation, darkness manipulation, and atom manipulation. To begin his training with Dark and Light, he put his arms straight forward, palms out. In his right palm, he concentrated an orb of quickly swirling pure light, and in his left, he made a concentrated an orb of quickly swirling pure darkness. Kodaiaku then clapped his hands together with much force, for pure light and pure dark are not prone to touch without exploding. Then, after the orbs made contact, he twisted his hands in the opposite direction. Kodaiaku then released his hands, leaving the almost fusing and spinning orbs floating. He stuck his hands inside of the floating orbs, and began pulling them apart. The next that happened was extraordinary; a semi-black hole was formed. This semi-black hole could transport him and anyone and anything anywhere he wanted – granted he had enough chakra. He decided not to go in, because he had wasted enough chakra with his training beforehand. So he closed it by forcing it back together so it wouldn't suck in everything around it (what he didn't know, was that if he simply walked from the area, it would have closed anyways, so he was just wasting energy). He would have continued training by the continuation of constructing something called the Destruction Atom, but he had almost no chakra left, and this was his final Kekki-Genki, so he'd have to work on it some other time. **

**Looking at the sky, he realized he was late! "Damn it…"Kodaiaku sighed"If I'm late again, Taka-sensei is going to make me stay after." Kodaiaku quickly rushed inside and put his katana on his back, and went back to the place he made his black hole. Kodaiaku**** yelled, "SHICHIBI, I NEED CHAKRA! NOW!!" His body was immediately flowing with dark red chakra. He repeated the process to make a black hole, hoped for the best, and jumped in. He felt as though his body was being streched, about to ripped up. Though he wasn't thinking of the pain, but of his destination. He saw a suddan flash of light that looked like his academy room, so he jumped towards it, not knowing what would happen. He opened his eyes, and was on the academy floor, and everyone was staring at him, looking astonished. Kodaiaku himself was obviously surprised he was actually in the right place, not to mention alive…**

**Kodaiaku, how the - what the hell just happened?!" asked Taka-sensei, Kodaiaku's academy teacher.**

**Black hole…finally made one…very painful…" Kodaiaku said as he slowly walked to the back of the room to take his seat.**

**You still have to stay after class for being late!"yelled Taka-sensei.**

**Whatever… I'm just damn proud that I've finally accomplished it.."Kodaiaku said back in a very happy and uncaring tone.**

**Make that 3 hours later," yelled Taka-sensei "and a week of detention for language!!" The next thing Kodaiaku knew, the entire class was in an uproar of whether or not his punishment was a just one.**

**FINE!" Taka-sensei shouted amidst everyone arguing. "INSTEAD OF JUST KODAIAKU HAVING A DETENTION, EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS HIM GETS ONE!! WHO WANTS TO ARGUE NOW?!" All was silent now. "I THOUGHT NOT!" Taka-sensei shouted to them in reply to their silence.**

* * *

**Soya...ma first storie, plz review, and remember, constructive criticism is different than flaming--;...and read tha rest of my storie once up, hopefully _soon...should be, no promises though..._ and heres a healthy quote of tha day!**

Live for Tomorrow and Everything Worth Living for, and Die for Yesterday and Everything Worth Dying for.


End file.
